


Once Upon A Time In The Wild West

by Akura



Category: Death Note
Genre: Chocolate, M/M, Other, Their relationship can be either friendly or romantic depending on how you look at it, Wild West, Word at a time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akura/pseuds/Akura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time in the wild west... There was a boy called Matt. Closing his eyes with a groan, Matt wondered to himself,'Why am I here again.'<br/>MattxMello if you squint really hard.</p><p>A random "Word At A Time" One-shot I did in class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time In The Wild West

**Author's Note:**

> Story: In The Wild West...
> 
> Chapter: Stuck
> 
> Authoress: The Akuma's Sakura Violin
> 
> Fandom: Death Note
> 
> Rating: K+
> 
> A/N: Hello again! Here I am writing this random one-shot. Why? You ask? Why aren't I writing the next chapter for 'Letter's Of Love'? It's called writing class, and 'Word at a Time'. For those of you who don't know what that it is, it's where you get a starting sentence and as you go on, you get words you have to incorporate into the story as you go on, ASAP.
> 
> So, on with this random piece I've written!
> 
> WARNING: Mild language? You can't have Matt or Mello without a little bit. Also, I've switched Matt's smoking addiction for that of Sugar Shots, because I was writing in class and I didn't think it would be appreciated ^-^'. They're currently living as room-mates...before the Kira case I guess. They moved out and live near Wammy's . So I guess this is AU?
> 
> This is my first Death Note fanfiction, so it's be great to know what you think about this =3. I believe that should count as a disclaimer too.
> 
> Word at a Time
> 
> Starting sentence: Once upon a time in the wild west...
> 
> Words:
> 
> Cowboys  
> Desert  
> Horse  
> Bank  
> Julia Gillard (Australian President-sorta) [Update - ex-ex-Prime Minister of Australia]  
> Woolworths (Large Grocery Chain in Australia)  
> Spaceship  
> Brendan Fevola (Football player, renowned for getting drunk and causing trouble)

**_~Stuck~_ **

Once upon a time in the wild west...

There was a boy called Matt.

Closing his eyes with a groan, Matt wondered to himself,

' _Why am I here again?'_

After a moment's thought, he sighed.

' _Ah, that's right...It all started when...'_

_**~Flashback~** _

"Matt! Get in the car!" Matt's best friend/roommate shouted, walking into Matt's room. "We're going to the Wild West!"

"Huh? Why? We're not cowboys," Matt asked, not looking up from the game he was playing.

Matt love 'Mario Kart', and was currently leading on the desert track in the game, Last Lap, and then he would of perfectly clocked the Mirror Cup.

Suddenly, Mello's gloved hand snapped the DS shut, and with a "Click!", turned slid the power button and turned it off.

"Hey! I almost finished that!" Matt shouted, pouting.

"Stop looking like such a horse! You have until I get back from the bank to get your lazy ass into gear and into the car,"

Mello snatched Matt's DS and started walking towards the door, calling out over his shoulder,

"Julia Gillard wouldn't approve of your habits Matty," And with that, he walked out of the house with a "Bang!"

"You better stock up on some chocolate from Woolworths! And get me some sugar shots too!" Matt yelled at the door, shaking his head.

' _I seriously have no idea what's going on in that head of his...maybe he was abducted by a_ _spaceship_ _?'_

Matt got up with a laugh, _'Just like_ _Brendan Fevola_ _,'_ And with a chuckle he stretched before turning and walking towards the fridge for some milk.

_**~End Flashback~** _

Matt smiled at the memory, noticing that Mello was back from the nearby 7-11 (They're everywhere, I swear).

"What are you smiling about?" Mello asked, chucking the bag full of chocolate and sugar into the back, and looking at him with a curious look.

"Hehehe...nothing...nothing," Matt chuckled, opening the passenger door and sitting down.

Mello rolled his eyes and got in as well.

' _Living with Mello may not have been the safest choice...'_ Matt thought, staring out the window.

' _But it sure as hell is the most fun!'_

_**~Stuck~** _

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So there you have it! My completely random one-shot! Hope you liked it! Even if you didn't, please tell me what you think!


End file.
